Une Famille en Or
by Kaneko Etsioay
Summary: Venez découvrir de petites histoires familiales dont les parents ne sont autres que Sasuke et Naruto ! Au rendez-vous, un Sasuke possessif, un Naruto délirant et leurs deux jumeaux Amy et Evan pétillants à souhait ! [SasuNaruSasu] — Histoire 1 : La Passion de Sasuke


**Hello !**

 **Me voici avec un nouveau recueil (je ne fais que ça, et oui, ahah !). En vrai ce devait être un One Shot mais c'est ma Prima Lectrice Naemir qui m'a donné l'idée. On se retrouve en bas !**

 **B** **onne lecture ~**

* * *

 **Histoire 1 : La Passion de Sasuke**

Les enfants étaient tous rassemblés par terre, assis en U, tandis que les parents étaient debout, au fond de la classe. Une petite blonde aux cheveux longs à la peau blanche et un brun aux cheveux courts, un peu plus petit en taille, et à la peau hâlée, étaient debout, devant le U que formaient les plus jeunes. Le maître les surveillait juste à côté. La blonde avait les yeux noirs et le brun les yeux turquoise. Le sujet d'aujourd'hui était un peu particulier. Il concernait la famille, c'est pourquoi les parents pouvaient être présents.

— Et bien, allez-y. Amy, Evan, présentez-vous, fit-il en se grattant la nuque. Puis présentez vos parents.

Le brun prit alors la parole, d'un air quelque peu blasé.

— J'suis Evan.

Il jeta un œil à sa sœur.

— Et je suis le plus grand des deux, sourit-il d'un air taquin.

De suite, la petite blonde l'avait regardé d'un air menaçant en tapant du pied.

— N'importe quoi ! C'est moi qui suis sortie après ! Je suis la plus grande et la plus intelligente !

Un petit rire d'adulte survint dans la classe. Cela venait d'un grand blond. Le brun d'à côté lui tapa gentiment l'arrière du crâne pour lui faire signe de se taire. Il retint alors son rire dans une main.

— Fais-toi discret, abruti, lui murmura le grand brun.

L'autre le regarda d'un air qui lui indiqua qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

Cette fois-ci, le petit brun, d'un air renfrogné, reprit la parole.

— Cette idiote est ma jum–

Il regarda le maître tout en prononçant avec hésitation le reste du mot.

— Jum–Jumelle ?

— Oui c'est ça, sourit le maître en baillant un peu.

— Et on a tous les deux 7 ans. Mais moi, j'en fais 10 parce que je suis plus grand dans ma tête.

La blonde piqua un fard, fronça les sourcils et agrippa le col de son frère, plus petit d'une demie-tête.

— J'en fais aussi 10 ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Un autre rire surgit alors dans la salle, suivi d'une autre tape crânienne et d'un petit _Aieuh, Sasuke t'es chiant !_. Amy reposa son frère et balança ses cheveux blonds en arrière.

— Alors, on va vous présenter nos parents. Ensuite, on parlera de moi.

— Et de moi ! ajouta vite Evan.

— Non pas toi, claqua-t-elle.

— Et pourquoi ? l'interrogea-t-il, mécontent.

Elle se pencha vers son oreille et lança un regard noir aux petites filles de la classe.

— Elles font que te regarder quand tu parles.

Il suivit son regard d'un air curieux et pencha la tête. Il poussa un petit _Oooh_ content. Sa sœur fronça les sourcils et lui tapa la tête à la manière des deux adultes. Le petit brun se tînt alors l'arrière du crâne, et comme tous les petits, retînt une petite larme de frustration après un sermon.

— Elles ont pas le droit. T'es MON frère. Et t'es pas leur copain, lui chuchota-t-elle, agacée.

— C'est pas vrai ! Ce sont TOUS mes copains ! ET copines ! lui tint-il tête, les sourcils aussi froncés.

La tension commençait à grimper, comme d'habitude. Le maître soupira, s'avança, et s'accroupit devant eux. Il attrapa leurs têtes pour les faire baisser vers lui.

— Amy, Evan..., s'impatienta-t-il.

— Mais. Maître Shikamaru. Elle fait son idiote...

Le maître sourit et secoua légèrement la tête.

— On ne traite pas sa sœur d'idiote, Evan.

Le petit soupira et Amy lui tira la langue. Shikamaru la regarda.

— Et on ne tire pas la langue à son frère, Amy, fâcha-t-il d'un ton las.

D'un coup de sourcil, son frère lui fit un _Et toc_.

— Les enfants... Vous avez bien compris ? demanda Shikamaru, habitué.

Puis, ils prirent une petite tête d'ange et lui chantèrent en cœur un petit _Ouiii_.

Shikamaru partit ensuite vers les deux adultes qui s'étaient fait remarquer au fond de la classe, secouant la tête d'exaspération. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il leur balança _Les mecs, vos enfants sont aussi infernaux que vous..._. Tandis que le grand brun reniflait, le blond rit en donnant un coup amical à l'épaule de Shikamaru.

— Bon, reprit Amy. Alors, là y a mon Papa, fit-elle en montrant du doigt le grand brun.

On entendit alors le blond lui dire _Le doigt, ma chérie, pas le doigt !_. Elle poursuivit, baissant son doigt, le rouge aux joues.

— Et celui qui a parlé...

Elle leva la tête, un sourire de canaille au visage.

— C'est ma Maman.

Le blond mit un petit temps de réaction, souriant toujours, jusqu'à ce que son sourire disparaisse d'un coup.

— Qu– Mam– QUOI ?! s'écria-t-il très virilement.

Dire qu'il était choqué, peut-être pas, mais il bouillonnait, ça oui. A côté de lui, son cher mari alias Papa, retenait un rire. Oh. Il devait être dans le coup lui aussi.

— Sasuke. La ferme.

Mais le brun n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître son sourire. Naruto perdit patience.

— Avoue ! C'est toi qui leur as dit de faire ça ?!

Le grand brun, toujours un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, le fixa mais ne lui répondit pas. Le blond se jeta sur lui et lui attrapa la tête sous son aisselle.

— A tous les coups, tu leur as promis un put– purée de truc ! Sale traite ! Vicieux !

Le grand brun souriait toujours. Depuis qu'il connaissait Naruto, il ne faisait que ça. Il se dégagea facilement de l'attaque de son cher mari et lui attrapa le menton, le scrutant silencieusement avec un petit sourire. Cela eut le don de faire taire automatiquement le blond. Ce dernier fronça alors les sourcils, attendant des explications. Mais le brun voulait s'amuser et ça, le blond l'avait compris. Il le fixait avec envie, ce qui fit petit à petit rougir Naruto, qui ne détourna pas pour autant son regard furieux. Sasuke sourit, amusé. Il avait juste envie de dire ces mots, ces quelques mots peu fréquents qui feraient automatiquement réagir son blond. Il sourit, s'approcha de son oreille et murmura un _Je t'aime_.

— Qu–, fut troublé le blond, les yeux grands ouverts. Tu ne vas pas t'en t–

Il ne put finir que le brun s'était emparé de ses lèvres telle une gourmandise. A côté, les parents les fixaient, choqués. Puis ils toussotèrent. Non pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas, mais tous les enfants regardaient, la bouche étonnamment ouverte. Naruto remarqua le petit silence de la salle. Il croisa le regard de son ami d'enfance Shikamaru, qui lui fit un regard désespéré. Il lui indiqua ensuite de regarder les enfants. D'un coup, il poussa un petit gémissement de contrariété et frappa fortement la tête du brun. Ce dernier se sépara de lui, se retint le crâne et fronça les sourcils. Il tua du regard le blond et s'écarta d'un mètre de son mari. _Tant mieux._

— Vas-y Evan, dis comment est Papa, poursuivit la petite blonde, habituée à ce genre de scènes entre ses parents.

Alors le brun se tint d'un coup droit, tout fier de son papa.

— Papa il est beau. C'est normal, il est brun.

Sa sœur le fusilla du regard tandis que le grand blond souriait fièrement. Oubliant directement la douce attaque précédente, il montrait désormais Sasuke comme un trophée à toutes les autres mamans, bien sûr, plutôt jalouses.

— Il est intelligent et très, très fort ! En plus, c'est tout le temps lui qui gagne les combats contre Maman !

Là, Naruto se retourna directement vers ses enfants, contrarié.

— C'est– C'est même pas vrai ! Et arrêtez avec vos « maman » ! hurla-t-il prêt à se jeter sur eux.

Heureusement, le « Papa » le retenait de manière très possessive, avec un petit rire étouffé. Il l'approcha tout contre lui et s'amusa ensuite à le sniffer. Naruto détestait ça. Dans ces moments-là, il le comparait à un loup qui analysait son territoire. Autant dire que Naruto avait de quoi le haïr pour ça. C'étaient même les enfants qui leur avaient fait la remarque.

En parallèle, Amy et Evan sourirent en même temps face à la réplique de leur « Maman » et murmurèrent un Nan. Ils étaient de sacrés filous, parce qu'ils savaient exactement comment faire sortir le blond de ses gonds. Et ils adoraient le taquiner, à seulement sept ans.

Evan continua alors, détendant l'atmosphère.

— Bah, notre papa, il est parfait. Mais souvent, il est comme Shrek. Il fait que râler.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du grand brun de tirer une tronche monumentale et au blond de ricaner. _Bien fait !_

\- Surtout quand Maman travaille. Vu qu'il est pas à la maison, Papa fait que bouder ! Il devient super grin–euh, grincheux, intervint Amy.

Le grand brun venait royalement de se faire vendre. Il regarda, d'un œil honteux, son blond. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air _Ah ouais vraiment ?_. Il lui murmura alors _Ça m'étonne même pas, vu comment tu te jettes sur moi quand je suis là_. Sasuke haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Non, il ne boudait pas.

Les enfants reprirent.

— Maintenant, à propos de Maman, trancha Amy.

Naruto s'était raidi. Ils l'avaient encore appelé _Maman_. On entendit alors un _Sasuke, ce soir, t'es à la diète_. Le brun le regarda immédiatement en fronçant les sourcils. Voyant que Naruto paraissait sérieux, il essaya le mode regard innocent qui fut un échec total... Il fixa alors ses enfants qui le scrutaient depuis un moment et leur fit un signe de main qui signifiait « Break ».

— Oh mais non... soufflèrent les deux petits.

Ils se regardèrent alors et un instant de complicité passa. Ils finirent par sourire et Amy reprit, d'un air taquin envers le grand blond mais surtout le brun.

— Bon bah Maman... Le grand blond au fond, il est parfait aussi. Il est beau, musclé – même s'il perd contre Papa – et il nous aime beaucoup, beaucoup. Il nous fait beaucoup de câlins et on adore ça ! Bon c'est Papa qui cuisine car Maman rate tout...

 _Hey !_ protesta-t-il, boudeur.

— … et il est pas aussi intelligent que Papa.

 _Oh ça va barder pour vous trois ce soir !_ s'énervait de loin le blond.

— Mais, c'est lui qui nous rend tous joyeux. Sans lui, Papa serait une limace vu qu'il l'aime beaucoup, comme Evan et moi. On veut Maman que pour nous. Comme Papa dit.

Naruto s'était tu. Même sous les appellations de « Maman », il était ému et avait porté une main à ses lèvres souriantes. Il regarda alors Sasuke qui paraissait… fier de lui. Quelques paroles lui revinrent alors en tête.

— Sasuke... Qu'est-ce que tu leur as mis en tête ? Espèce de fauve.

L'interpellé regardait ses enfants. Il marqua un petit temps de pause et d'un sourire, lui répondit :

— Bah. La base...

Naruto fronça les sourcils, le corps tendu. Oh, il commençait à l'agacer avec ses cachotteries. Il fit craquer son cou pour se détendre un peu.

— C'est-à-dire ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le brun lui glissa un regard cette fois-ci. Il croisa ses bras et prit un ton sérieux.

— Que la propriété d'un Uchiwa, restait la propriété d'un Uchiwa.

Naruto haussa les deux sourcils et balança les bras au ciel qu'il fit retomber lourdement.

— Ah c'est le comble ! Bordel, arrête de leur raconter de telles conn–bêtises ! Dis leur que je suis une peluche aussi !

Sasuke leva un sourcil et sourit en coin.

— Ils te prennent déjà pour leur peluche. « Maman câlin ».

— De qu–

Sasuke lui mit une main sur la bouche et lui fit signe de se taire. Tout le monde écoutait et les enfants continuaient à parler. _Le respect Naruto, le respect..._ Le blond marmonna alors des jurons. Il avait beau continuer, le brun ne retirait pas sa main. Il entreprit alors de la lui lécher vicieusement. Ce dernier la reprit sur le champ et le tua du regard. Il savait très bien que ça l'excitait. Naruto sourit fièrement puis regarda leurs enfants. _Gagné._

— Notre Maman, c'est un garçon, sourit Evan.

Il s'arrêta deux secondes, paressant réfléchir, comme si _Je le dis ou pas ?._ Il ouvrit la bouche, regarda Naruto avec précaution, et la referma. Bon, il savait qu'il aurait déjà droit à sa fête ce soir, autant poursuivre.

— Mais par contre, c'est lui la fille.

Ledit Naruto parut choqué. Il rougit instantanément et regarda tout le monde. Il remua ensuite frénétiquement les mains devant lui en signe de négation. _Ce–C'est pas tout le temps vrai ! Non mais moi aussi je– Vous savez, quoi... C'est réciproque– Enfin je–_ essayait-il de se justifier auprès des autres parents tandis qu'il n'avait rien à prouver, toujours le rouge aux joues. Sasuke s'était lui aussi rapproché. Il avait bien vu le regard carnassier des autres. Bon, il psychotait beaucoup aussi, mais ce fut pour lui l'occasion d'agripper Naruto par la taille, très, très fermement. Le blond avait tellement l'habitude qu'il ne fit pas de suite attention. Lorsque la honte retomba un peu, le regard baissé, il fixa cette main un peu ferme qui pinçait sa hanche. Il épingla son mari du regard et l'insulta de _sangsue possessive_. Il dégagea ensuite son bras, renfrogné. Non mais ! On ne l'humiliait pas pour ensuite faire ce qu'on voulait de lui !

— Eh bien, eh bien. Amy, Evan, ça ira pour aujourd'hui, il faut laisser la place à d'autres.

Les deux regardèrent leur maître, étonnés, voulant continuer.

— Mais enfin ! s'exclama Amy. On a pas dit la passion de Papa et Maman !

Shikamaru soupira et leur fit un bref _Allez-y..._. Amy sourit.

— Et bien, vous savez, Papa et Maman sont très sportifs, le matin ils font du vélo et nous on monte derrière. Le soir aussi. Mais ils ont tous les deux une autre passion. Maman adore caresser les cheveux de Papa et Papa adore caresser les cheveux de Maman aussi. C'est pour ça qu'il est tout ébouriffé !

— Ouais mais Papa il a toujours les cheveux classes ! intervint Evan.

Naruto fit la moue. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses cheveux étaient naturellement en vrac. Les enfants ne comprendraient jamais.

— Ah mais par contre, y a une passion que Papa fait tout le temps ! intervint encore Evan.

Il jeta un œil à Amy, comme s'il venait tout juste de penser à cette idée. Amy réfléchit, sondant le regard de son petit jumeau. Elle frappa la paume de sa main.

— Ah mais oui !

Elle lança un doigt accusateur vers Sasuke.

— Papa adore faire des marques violettes dans le cou de Maman ! Et en plus, il dit que NOUS, on a pas le droit ! Ni personne ! Même pas parrain Itachi ! C'est super méchant ! s'égosilla-t-elle.

Tous regardèrent Sasuke. Pris d'ailleurs en flagrant délit. Tandis que Naruto essayait de se libérer de l'emprise de son mari, une main lui emprisonnant la taille, l'autre la tête, Sasuke était en effet en train de lui sucer le cou. Le brun regarda du coin de l'œil ses enfants qui le fixaient intensément. Son sourire doubla. S'il y avait bien une chose à propos de Naruto pour laquelle il ne partagerait jamais avec ses enfants, c'était sa spéciale marque d'affection. _Made in Sasuke_.

Il se fit ensuite écraser le pied par un Naruto furax et rouge de honte. Ce dernier se cacha rapidement le cou, mal à l'aise. Il sentit tous les regards sur lui. Il décida donc de traverser à grand pas l'allée de la classe. Il alla saluer son ami de toujours, le maître, d'une grosse accolade un peu brutale sur le coup et donna la main à ses deux faux-jumeaux préférés. Il sortit ensuite de la classe non sans ajouter à Sasuke au passage, rouge de rage, _Je pars servir de « peluche », putain de sangsue_. Sasuke sourit. Il adorait le mettre mal à l'aise. En général, le blond boudait, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il salua de loin Shikamaru et partit sur les traces de son cher et tendre. Il ne voulait pas rentrer à pied...

 **Fin de l'Histoire 1**

* * *

 **Kaneko's note :**

• Un grand merci à **Naemir** qui cette fois-ci est venue m'aider en tant que Bêta et un grand merci à **Kyuu** qui bossait comme une folle mais qui m'a quand même fait la Prima Lecture ! Merci les filles je vous adore !

• Alors, contrairement à mon autre recueil _Drabbles d'Enfance_ , _Une Famille en Or_ n'a rien à voir avec lui. Ce dernier est un autre couple, une autre relation et une autre rencontre. Je ferais tous pleines d'histoires sur leur rencontre, sur la naissance des deux petits, plus tard. Contrairement à _Drabbles d'Enfance_ , les histoires ne fonctionneront pas à partir d'un mot, là, j'écrirai l'histoire et j'en ressortirai un mot pour en faire le titre.

• Sinon, à propos des jumeaux **Amy** et **Evan** , comme m'a fait remarqué ma Bêta Kyuu, je n'ai pas précisé dans cette histoire qu'ils **proviennent d'une mère porteuse**. Je ferai tout ça dans une autre histoire mais sachez qu'ils ont tous deux les gènes de Sasuke ET Naruto. Tout était prévu et je suis assez calée sur ça pour le nombre d'émissions que j'ai vu. Sinon, je ne sais pas encore dans quel pays ils sont, ni dans quels pays sont nés Amy et Evan. Je me pencherai dessus plus tard.

• N'hésitez pas à venir voir mes autres écrits aussi comme **La Monnaie** _(Drame/Angst/[SasuNaru])_ et **Esprit Rebelle** _(Médiévale/Romance/[SasuNaruSasu])_ pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas.

• **Je réponds aux sans-comptes sur mon profil !**

• Sinon, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Bonne rentrée pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore rentrés et sinon, bon courage pour ceux qui le sont déjà !

 **Alors, ma petite Amy et mon petit Evan vous ont plus ?**

 **Et la relation de Naruto et Sasuke, vous en dîtes quoi ?**

 **Des idées pour une future histoire ?**

Suçons magiques ! Oups– (Sasuke déteint sur moi)

Kaneko.


End file.
